


Comb

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Canon Non-Binary Character, Crushes, Hair, Long Hair, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 04:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19369393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: The archangel Michael is distracting.





	Comb

Beelzebub watched, gaze focused, as the archangel Michael took out the last of the pins in her hair, shaking her head just slightly. It was a warm summer’s day in the park they’d selected to meet in, and Michael’s shirt collar was splayed, without its usual ruffled edging. Beelzebub could see the shimmer of gold at her collarbone.

Michael’s hair was longer than most angels wore theirs, down to her shoulders, and it fell in red-chestnut tresses that caught the line and shone enticingly, waving softly as Michael idly drew her fingers through it.

It was a pleasure, having hair like that. There was a hedonism in it that Beelzebub was forced to respect, and ze tilted zir head, watching as Michael drew from her pocket a comb, and began primly combing through the thick, glossy locks. The movement of the comb’s teeth was utterly entrancing, the way the black tines slid between the strands of hair and dragged through them as a finger drags over the surface of dark water, and dizzyingly compelling, too, was Michael’s expression, her eyes closed, her lips pressed together, her focus no doubt entirely on the sensation of the bench beneath her, her straight posture, her knees pressed politely together, and most of all, the comb through the hair, the comb, the comb, in a regular rhythm...

Beelzebub was aware that ze was holding zir breath - breath ze did not strictly  _require_  to go about zir days, but breath that ze usually indulged in. Zir mouth felt dry. What did it feel like? What did it feel like, having hair with that gingery tint to it, so long and smooth and glossy? What did the weight of it feel like on Michael’s shoulders, or on her bare back when she didn’t wear her suit, the tips brushing soft, offering a comforting weight, against the skin? What did it feel like to run a comb through it, to feel the ever-so-slight pull and tug against her scalp, the occasional momentary resistance from an almost-tangle, smoothed out by her easy, rhythmic movements?

What would it feel like, to reach out and touch?

Those gossamer silk strands, impossibly light, how would they feel like between zir fingers, or brushing over zir palm? How would it feel like, the weight of that hair on  _zir_  body, on zir shoulders, tickling over zir skin as Michael loomed over zir? What would it smell like, if zir buried zir nose in it, felt the tresses beneath the tip of it?

“Have you got the file?” Michael asked crisply, and Beelzebub met the dark, piercing blue of her eyes.

“I want to pull your hair,” Beelzebub said.

Michael gave zir a cursory look from zir hat down to zir boots, examining, and then met Beelzebub’s gaze anew. Her eyes narrowed just slightly. Her thin lips, ever pursed in a tight line, shifted almost infinitesimally at their corners, and ze saw the slight crinkle of the wrinkles at Michael’s eyes, of the ones on her cheeks.

“Maybe later,” Michael murmured.

Beset by a momentary unsteadiness Beelzebub was too stubborn to call giddy, ze froze for a second, and then walked forward, file in hand. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up [on Dreamwidth](https://dictionarywrites.dreamwidth.org/2287.html). You can send requests [on Tumblr](http://patricianandclerk.tumblr.com/ask), too. Requests always open. Check out [Fuck Yeah, Gabriel! too](https://fuckyeahgabrielgoodomens.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Remember that [the Tadfield Advertiser](https://tadfield-advertiser.dreamwidth.org/517.html) and the [Good Omens Prompt Meme](https://onthedisc.dreamwidth.org/9084.html) are both up and running, and people should definitely go leave prompts and fills on both!!


End file.
